


Everything Turned Out Alright

by llovellyllady56



Category: SAKANA
Genre: Fluff, M/M, seemingly unrequited crushes, some drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 17:31:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5464976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llovellyllady56/pseuds/llovellyllady56
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garbage feelings, a friend of a friend, and nature itself conspire against one Yuudai Tanaka to make his life as awkward as possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Turned Out Alright

Yuudai sat in the dressing room of a really fancy clothing store he was too poor to be in, while he was wearing an outfit he couldn't afford. He really didn't like going out and shopping for clothes, something about having to undress in a semi-public place, and then have someone give you their opinion on an outfit you might not even buy anyways. _Kind of_ nerve wracking for him. Why was he even doing this to himself.

“Hey, Yuudai?” He heard Taisei say loudly through the door, “Is everything alright in there? Do you like those outfits?” Oh… yeah… that's why he was doing this.

“I don't- I don't know.” Yuudai stuttered, “I don't go shopping very often, or pay much attention to what I wear.” He lied. He did pay attention to what he wore but the only things he ever wore were big, bulky clothing three times his size, that could hide how pitifully scrawny he was, and could make him easily unrecognizable if anyone he knew saw him in public.

“Well- come out with what you have on! I'll help you figure out a nice look!” Taisei said. Yuudai looked down at the blue striped shirt and black skinny jeans he was wearing. He didn't know if he actually looked good in it. There was a mirror in the dressing room with him but he didn't really like the way his reflection stared back at him, he felt really self conscious and didn't know what he was trying to do here exactly.

“O-okay.” Yuudai said, he opened the door to see Taisei standing there in front of him. Yuudai crossed his arms bashfully. Taisei’s face looked a little bit blank for a second, like he was seeing yuudai for the first time. Then he beamed.

“OH MY GOSH!” Taisei exclaimed, with a huge, bright smile on his face. Yuudai cringed a bit, Taisei clapped his hands down on Yuudai’s shoulders, “You. look. AWESOME!” Taisei was as loud as enthusiastic as always. Yuudai looked around and thought he saw one of the store employees glancing their way, and _judging_.

“y-yeah, no, seriously. It’s not that uhh… It’s- it’s fine.” Yuudai said, brushing off Taisei’s hands and backing up just an inch.

“It’s totally cool! I’m buying that for you, that’s final.” Taisei said, “OH and while you were in there I saw some more clothes on the racks that might look good on you. Did you try on all those other outfits yet? I’ll get some of the other stuff while you do! We’re jUST GETTING STARTED HERE!!” Taisei said, shoving Yuudai back into the dressing room and walking off gaily, presumably to get more clothes for him to try on.

Yuudai didn’t have the heart to tell Taisei he was uncomfortable doing this… so he just closed the door, and latched it shut, looking over at the intimidatingly huge pile of clothes he still had to sift through and put on.

He didn’t want to do this. He did, but he didn’t. Taisei was so loud, and BIG, and PLEASANT. Yuudai didn’t even know what Taisei wanted from him. He just showed up at the stall as it was closing and asked to spend the rest of the day... hanging out? Yuudai wasn’t even sure he remembered what made him say YES to this. He’s sure that he declined at first, but Taisei’s genuine enthusiasm and kind-heartedness sucked him in somehow...

Yuudai picked up a really soft, white turtleneck sweater out of the clothing pile. It looked... kind of nice. He slipped it on and realized that it was really comfortable and warm. At least he pretty much got free clothes out of this… he really didn’t want to have Taisei spend all this money on him though, seriously how much did this sweater co- HOLY SHIT IS THIS PRICE TAG ACCURATE??????

He pulled off the sweater nervously, and started looking at all the other price tags on all the other clothes. Shocked, yet not all that surprised, to find every last one of them had similarly high values. Even what he was wearing was super expensive compared to what he normally bought. Yuudai suddenly felt even MORE anxious than before. If that’s even possible. He quickly took off the outfit he was wearing and put on his normal clothes. Chucking the expensive, gaudy things back into the pile.

Life makes him nervous. This situation makes him nervous. Being treated nicely when he didn’t know the motives of this seemingly selfless young man made him very nervous.

Something about all of this made Yuudai really uneasy. He didn’t know what Taisei WANTED from him. Buttering him up, being nice, offering to buy him clothes that he probably knew Yuudai could never buy on his own. When would Taisei stop being nice to him??

Yuudai jumped when he heard a knock on the door, startling him out of his anxious thoughts.

“Hey, I got some more things you might-” Yuudai opened the door forcefully, Taisei looked down at him, really confused, “like…”

“I- I don’t want any clothes. Okay.” Yuudai said, Taisei looked crushed.

“Wh-what?! But, you’ve barely tried anything on!” Taisei said, Yuudai crossed his arms and looked away.

“Yeah, well uhh…. I just kinda… I have to go home and uh-” Yuudai tried to make up an excuse, “Sorry, I just don’t like shopping.” He said plainly. Taisei looked disappointed and… something else? It made Yuudai’s stomach twist up inside with guilt.

“Uh- that’s okay… I guess… did you like any of the clothes though?” Taisei tried to reason, “because seriously if you didn’t like anything we can just go to another store or-”

“Ugh, no that’s not- well, that turtleneck was pretty okay but-” Yuudai stuttered, he looked up at Taisei’s confused, sad puppy dog lookin’ face, making his heart flutter a little bit in his chest… “Y-yeah, this… this store just isn’t my favorite, let’s go somewhere else.” he said, glancing down at the floor. Taisei grinned again.

“Gnehehehe, don’t worry! I know LOTS of cool stores around this area.” Taisei said, walking past Yuudai and grabbing the sweater off of the pile, along with the outfit he had modeled for Taisei.

“Wait are you going to buy those?” Yuudai asked.

“Well yeah! I said I would! And you do look really nice in this...” Taisei said, his tone was really sweet, and made Yuudai's face heat up. Taisei gently grabbed onto Yuudai’s hand and started walking towards the checkout line. Yuudai pulled his hand away and just walked beside Taisei, looking around to see if anyone was staring. No one was but it didn’t hurt to check.

They bought the clothes, and walked out of the store, Taisei appeared to be looking at buildings searching for a specific one, jabbering on the whole time about something that honestly he was only half listening to. Yuudai started thinking of excuses to leave… but then didn’t think he wanted to use any of them. Every time he thought he had something believable he imagined telling it to Taisei, and then thought about how he would be so… disappointed. He decided it wasn't worth it, he sort of liked spending time with Taisei, it wasn't so bad, was it?

The two of them walked into another store, and Taisei practically bolted over to the nearest clothing rack. The store wasn’t exactly classy but it was fashionable, and yuudai felt out of place there. The other store patrons seemed to be staring at him. Yuudai frowned intensely and hid his face from prying eyes, quickly going after Taisei. Oh god did he feel uncomfortable here.

“Hey Yuudai.” Taisei beckoned, already with an arm full of clothing, Yuudai walked over to him and sighed. Taisei smiled and started rambling, “I got some more stuff for you to try on! Okay, so, this shirt would look good with these pants, but it would also look good with this- and I want this for myself but, well, it doesn’t come in my size, but if YOU like it then I’ll get it for you.” Taisei took the bag from yuudai and plopped the clothes in his arms, guiding the apprehensive yuudai to a dressing room.

“Okay, now go in, I’ll wait out here and look at more outfits. Holler if you need anything!” Taisei said before shutting the door, and Yuudai heard Taisei gallop off to get more stuff. Yuudai sighed heavily.

He was now in the same position as before. In a dressing room. More clothes, which he dropped on the bench in front of him. Not really wanting to be here. Ugh…

How does this keep happening to him? Yuudai thinks. He picked up a shirt off of the pile. It’s really expensive, even more so than the sweater he bought earlier. Why does he keep humoring taisei? Why does he keep DOING THIS?

The potent feeling of deja vu rolls over Yuudai. He sighs, and asks himself seriously… why DOES he keep doing this? He certainly doesn’t need any more clothes. He’s just doing this… to make Taisei happy…

Yuudai clutched the shirt close to him, thinking about how nice it is that Taisei is doing this. Maybe… maybe it’s not so bad? It’s just trying on clothes.

He thinks about how sweetly Taisei smiled when he saw him in that outfit at the other store. Gosh it was cute. Why was Taisei, a full grown man, so cute. So innocent. Yuudai thought about how unfair it was that someone so tall and kind even existed.

Yuudai didn’t realize it but he was smiling a little bit, thinking about the cute person that Taisei was.

“Hey, uh, Yuudai? How are you doing in there?” Taisei knocked on the door, jolting Yuudai out of his little world.

“Oh uh-” Yuudai looked at the shirt he was holding against his chest and blushed, realizing what he had been thinking about, “give me a minute, I’m trying to figure this out-” Yuudai said while frantically pulling on clothes, so it didn’t seem like he had been just standing there doing nothing (although that is basically what he had been doing).

Yuudai opened the door, putting on a nervous smile. Taisei had been leaning idly against the wall. He had a few more shirts and other articles of clothing draped across his arm. Wow, he really just pulled things out randomly didn’t he…

Taisei saw Yuudai and smiled. He looked incredibly happy, his smile was bright and warm and all good things in the world. Yuudai’s heart did a little leap, and his own smile became a little more genuine.

“Yuudai, you look sooooooo nice in that!” Taisei said, he looked so… happy. Yuudai simply shrugged his shoulders and tried to remain nonchalant, but despite himself he felt a little glow in his cheeks from the compliment. He could get used to this, he thought.

 

The vast majority of the afternoon was spent trying on clothes, Taisei was loud, over enthusiastic and super complimentary of everything that Yuudai tried on. It was… a little embarrassing, but… Yuudai felt that he could manage with being embarrassed a little right now. However as the afternoon went on, Yuudai got more tired of shopping...

Shockingly Taisei actually managed to find some clothes that were just in his size (huge), and he tried some things on as well.

“Okay, I’ve almost got this shirt on- hhhmmm-” Taisei said from behind the closed dressing room stall.

“Take your time.” Yuudai said, he could see Taisei’s big ol’ feet shuffling around from the little gap between the door and the floor. Yuudai was slouching in the hallway holding all the bags of clothes they’d already purchased. He was also wearing the sweater that they bought when they had first started. It was actually a really great find in his opinion… it was comfortable… and now it reminded him of Taisei’s generosity. Yuudai looked down at it and felt the fabric between his fingers, as he became lost in thoughts of a crush-y variety. He didn’t hear when Taisei opened the door and came out.

“Well! How do I look?” Taisei asked. Yuudai looked up and felt his face get a little red. Taisei was wearing a long sleeved, striped shirt, and some jeans. It wasn’t anything special, in fact the whole thing looked even more average than the clothes Taisei had been wearing previously. Just… seeing Taisei in different clothing was fun. This was kind of fun. Yuudai smiled a bit.

“It- it looks cu-” Yuudai stuttered and then coughed, “ahem- uh. c-cool, it looks cool.” Yuudai looked away and crossed his arms. Taisei still kept his goofy grin on the whole time.

“Thank you! I’m REALLY glad they had it in my size. You know, it’s notoriously hard to find clothes that fit me? That’s sort of the reason I need someone else to shop for. Because I love shopping, but I can never try anything on-” Taisei heaved an over dramatic sigh, “Life is cruel like that.” He shook his head, and then giggled.

“So is THAT why you dragged me along?” Yuudai asked.

“Well…” Taisei looked away for a second… almost nervously, “Uh- umm, yeah pretty much. Jiro had to go on a date with Chie, and then Taro got dragged along because Moriko was gonna be there… and I’ve tried to ask some of MY co-workers to come shopping with me but they usually say they ‘want to keep their relationship with me professional’ mostly it’s the guys that say that though… which is weird.” Taisei trailed off. Yuudai shook his head and grinned.

“heh… so… uh, this was fun, but, I think I’m going to head home now actually.” Yuudai said, scratching the back of his head, “I mean, I’m kind of tired… and it’s getting late… a-and I sort of have to feed my cat.” Yuudai stuttered. Even though he really did grow to enjoy hanging out with Taisei, he really was pretty exhausted from being out in public so long.

“Oh uh… but-” Taisei started to say, he then glanced away in thought for a second, seemingly trying to grasp at words, “I uh- I have something to…” He looked… bothered by something. Yuudai was a little bit worried.

“Uh- taisei?”

“N-never mind, forget it. Y-you can go home…” Taisei said. He slouched down a little bit, looking awkward, Yuudai was… curious. Taisei perked back up after a second, “Oh, uh, but- do you want me to walk you home?

“Wait- what?” Yuudai said. He wasn’t sure how to feel. He was… a little worried? he didn’t really want taisei to know just how small and messy his apartment was. (and he is a man who's fond of his privacy)

“Um- I mean!” Taisei stuttered for a moment “I just mean, I could help you carry all of those bags home? They’ve gotta be really heavy!” He reasoned, then he smiled, “OH, and I’ll get to meet your cat that you’ve talked about!”

“Well I…” Yuudai thought for a moment, his arms were actually straining to hold the bags that he was already carrying, and there were others that he had set on the ground. But, still. He just, “I don’t feel comfortable letting you- see my apartment…” Yuudai said before thinking. Suddenly he felt a little bit guilty.

Taisei’s expression fell for a split second, but he then put on a bit of an awkward smile.

“Oh, that’s totally okay. I don’t have to come in, just- let me walk you to the front door?” Taisei asked. It was… well it was a really weird request.

“You don’t have to do that for me.” Yuudai said quietly.

“Well, I want to!”

“but- why??”

“Because I like spending time with you!” Taisei said... a bit _forcefully_ which was weird. He stepped a little bit closer to Yuudai, taking a bunch of the shopping bags into his arms and grinning widely, “Seriously, let’s get you home.” Taisei then walked away.

Yuudai blushed a bit, but didn’t really complain… some of the weight was lifted from his arms and he was glad he wouldn’t have to carry as much back home. But still…

As they walked out of the store, they took in the sights. The air was a bit less like city air, today. It was cool and heavy and crisp. The leaves were falling off trees and the sky was dark with clouds that loomed overhead, making the world around a little bit darker. Yuudai thought a distant boom of thunder could be heard. It was ominous.

They walked in silence for a little bit. And then took the train where they needed to go… it seemed a bit awkward… Taisei was uncharacteristically silent.

“Hey… Tachibana, Is everything alright?” Yuudai asked, Taisei had been staring at a wall and bouncing his leg, but he snapped out of it soon enough.

“Oh- uh, no- YES wait, everything’s fine!” Taisei said a bit too fast. Yuudai quirked an eyebrow up.

“Uh, okay.” Yuudai said. he knew something was up, Taisei wasn’t a good liar. But, why would Taisei be so nervous. Maybe he had somewhere to be after this? or… maybe he regretted doing this… no… no that couldn’t be. Taisei seemed like he was having a good time, earlier?

Yuudai suddenly felt a bit more self conscious about this situation he was in. He looked back up at Taisei, who briefly glanced at him and then turned away, avoiding eye contact. Yuudai felt his face heat up, and he turned away as well. Ugh. What was UP with Taisei.

“H-heh, so did you like the clothes I got you?” Taisei asked, “I personally thought you looked great in all of them.”

“Uh-” Yuudai blushed harder, he didn’t really mind the clothes, but he found the compliment much more rewarding, “uh- yeah. Yeah, I guess I like them. T-thanks.” He scratched at the back of his head absentmindedly.

“Oh that’s good- umm…” Taisei trailed off, smiling sheepishly, but then his expression fell a bit to something more serious, “Hey- there’s, sort of something I wanted to ask you.”

“wh-” Yuudai got cut off when the train stopped, and the conductor's voice blared loudly over the speaker.

“O-oh whoops, this is our stop haha.” Taisei said, sounding almost relieved, getting up and walking briskly out the train doors. Yuudai sputtered and gathered up his things before hurrying after him.

“Taisei- TAISEI.” Yuudai yelled after him, he'd walked out onto the sidewalk and was making his way quickly to where he thought Yuudai’s home was. Yuudai caught up with him, and put his hand on Taisei’s arm.

“Oh- hey, uh- this is the right way right?” Taisei said enthusiastically, his smile looked a little forced.  
“What did you want to ask me?” Yuudai asked in a flat tone, Taisei looked a little nervous.

“Uhhh- it- it was…” Taisei looked away, “... just. nothing.” He said a bit sadly. Yuudai felt irritated now.

“Ugh! Seriously? What is it? you seemed like you were having fun earlier but now you’re all nervous! What the hell! Do you just-” Yuudai fumbled around for the right words, getting angry and flustered, “W-was it something I...”

“No! no no no no no no! Yuudai I had a really fun afternoon!”

“Did you really? You don’t have to spare my feelings if you just- didn’t have a fun time hanging out then say it. But- keep in mind you were the one who insisted I come shopping with you.” Yuudai said angrily, the more he thought about it… the more angry he got.

“No! That’s not it at all! I just- I’ve just had something on my mind!” Taisei held up his hands defensively, Yuudai crossed his arms.

“Yeah well- just- what is it!?” Yuudai spat.

“I- uh… um-” Taisei looked panicked. Then he stood up straight, and took a deep breath. Opening his mouth to say something. Yuudai nervously awaited his excuse.

“W-well?” Yuudai said, gesturing angrily with his hands, “Just- just spit it out!” He demanded.

“Yuudai, I-”

The sound of loud thunder interrupted Taisei very suddenly. The two jumped, and Yuudai made a weird startled, high pitched squeak. The thunder seemed to continue faintly in the distance, and little drops of rain started falling from the dark, cloudy sky above.

“Uhh-” Taisei started. The sky grew even darker, and the rain steadily became harder.

“Oh, goddammit.” Yuudai growled, “Shit- whatever... my house is this way, let’s hurry.”

 

The two of them ran for home, trying to get there before the storm got too heavy. But, the forces of nature seemed to be against them today. They had to go against the wind, in the now, absolutely pouring rain. How incredibly unfortunate.

by the time they finally got to the front door of the apartment complex Yuudai lived in, the two of them were completely soaked. Yuudai was shivering, his teeth chattered, and Taisei kind of looked like a wet puppy.

“Well- uh, that wasn’t too bad was it?” Taisei said, wringing the water out of his hair, “I mean, could have been worse- it could have been snowing, haha- but- oh goodness- Yuudai, your sweater.” Taisei reached out to pat Yuudai’s shoulder but he slapped it away, stewing in an angry, pessimistic rage. He was still upset about… whatever it was that was going on.

“Just… stop- Taisei…” Yuudai said bitterly.

“L-look, I…” Taisei started, trying to find the right words, “I’m… I’m sorry. I’ve just… aaaaauuugh! why is this so hard!” Taisei put his hands over his face.

“Why is what so hard!? why can’t you just… tell me??” Yuudai fumed. His normal, cranky disposition was back.

“Aaaaaaaaaaa- I’m sorry, Yuudai. It’s nothing bad I swear!” Taisei said, looking back up at Yuudai, “I just- augh, I… I thought I’d be able to tell you… at this point, but now you’re really mad at me and I’m just so- so sorry.” Taisei started rambling, “But- It really isn’t bad it’s just hard to talk about, and I- I don’t know how to say it really?? I mean- seriously, how do you just… Uuuuugh…” Taisei paused, he twiddled his thumbs a bit and fidgeted nervously…

Whatever it was that was on Taisei’s mind… ugh… Yuudai sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Taisei…” Yuudai said, Taisei flinched. He looked right up at Taisei’s big, sad looking face, “Would you like to come in?” Yuudai gestured. Taisei seemed to straighten his back, shocked, like he hadn’t been expecting that.

“Yes! I would love to! oh, but, are you sure that’s alright? I can go home if...” Taisei trailed off.

“N-no. You can’t go out in that storm, the wind almost blew me over.” Yuudai paused, “Just- tell me what you’re trying to say when we get inside, okay.” Yuudai felt very severe apprehension at the thought of Taisei… well, no- anyone going to his apartment with him. But he felt like Taisei could be an exception. Maybe this one time.

The two of them gathered up all the bags of wet clothing (actually the bags were the only wet part, the clothing inside seemed to be relatively dry, thank god), and then made their way over to the apartment.

Yuudai fumbled with his keys at the lock, he hadn’t realized it but he was feeling sort of cold and numb.

“Oh uh, do you need help?” Taisei said, reaching for the keys. Yuudai elbowed him back.

“No- I’m f-fine.” Yuudai hadn’t realized just how cold he was. The rain had soaked right through his new sweater. It was probably ruined. He felt really upset about that, it just piled on to all of the weird, conflicted upset feelings he had all the time though.

He finally managed to get the key in the lock and turn it, pushing the door open to be met with the sight of his own, messy apartment.

“Come in.” Yuudai grumbled. Taisei shuffled awkwardly into the apartment.

Yuudai walked over to the couch and decided he wouldn’t sit down on it yet. His clothes were heavy and soaked. He sighed.

“I’m going to go get a different change of clothes. Just… make yourself at home, I guess?” Yuudai said quickly before slinking into his room and shutting the door.

He felt like screaming, but he just sighed again, walking over to his drawers and pulling out a warm, dry shirt, without really thinking about what he was grabbing. He also got his spare pair of pants, (exactly the same as his first pair but just, spare). He was so confused. The only conclusion his dumb, angst riddled, brain could come up with about what Taisei needed to tell him was that he never wanted to hang out again. That… couldn’t be it… right?

Yuudai opened the door to go out of his room and saw that Taisei was taking off his soaked shirt, Yuudai stood there, his face practically burned up with embarrassment, while Taisei shucked off the wet garment and pulled on a dry one from the shopping bag beside him. He then sat down on the couch and Hime pranced over from wherever she’d been hiding, meowing loudly for attention and hopping directly in his lap.

Taisei softly ‘awwed’ and whispered little cute things to Hime. Yuudai coughed, and taisei looked up at him.

“Oh- hi Yuudai. I love your cat, she's a sweetheart!” Taisei said, fluffing up the fur of the little white cat sitting in his lap, who was purring and sniffing at his wet face.

“Hime. You traitor.” Yuudai said flatly while crossing his arms, Hime just meowed in response, hopping off of Taisei’s lap and licking at her paws daintily.

“Aww- hime, nooo.” Taisei said sadly. Yuudai almost thought that it was kind of endearing, but, he stopped himself from thinking anything that could even resemble anything good about Taisei at all ever.

Taisei leaned away a little bit when Yuudai sat next to him on the couch. The awkwardness that ensued was completely unnecessary, but somehow unavoidable.

“So.” Yuudai said blankly, “Do you want to tell me what’s been going on?” He asked. Taisei sighed and tried to look anywhere else but at Yuudai it seemed. Then, his perpetually hidden eyes seemed to rest on Yuudai’s chest.

“You’re… wearing the shirt Jiro gave you…” He said, giggling a little bit, Yuudai looked down, his face got a bit red, “That’s my shirt you know.” Taisei said.

“Tai, you’re dodging the question. These two things aren’t remotely connected.” Yuudai snapped. He didn’t mean to make his tone sound so harsh but he was kind of losing his patience.

“They… kinda are…” Taisei said. Okay… what??? Yuudai didn’t say anything, but his face must have had a clueless, confused look on it right then, because that is  _exactly_ how he felt right now. _  
_

Taisei exhaled softly, and crossed his arms, looking down at the ground… his hands fidgeted a little bit in the fabric of his wet shirt. There it was again. That uncharacteristically silent fidgeting.

“So, you don’t remember anything from _that_ saturday night do you?” Taisei asked, Yuudai didn’t really know how to respond to that, so he just shook his head. Taisei continued, “Well, umm, I do know that you remember the day after, and you were so angry I was worried you hated me. heh… I sort of thought that, today would make up a little bit for that. I wanted to make sure that we were still going to be friends... at the very least. But, I don’t know… some other thing sort of came up and, uh… i’m not sure I want to be… friends?”

“Oh.” Yuudai said through his teeth, his expression was angry, and his tone was bitter. There it was, the underwhelming confession he’d been dreading, “Good to know.”

“WAIT NO- oh gosh I just realized how that sounds out loud. aaaaaaa- shit- no- Yuudai-” He replied. Call Taisei a plate of eggs because he is _scrambling_ to explain his feelings. aahahahahaha, the narrator is not funny. anyways.

“It sounds perfectly clear out loud,” Yuudai said angrily, standing up, he felt so shitty that he let this happen again. Why did he let himself enjoy today. It just made it harder... “I get it. You don’t like me. No one likes me! I don’t know what I expected.”

“Wait- Yuddai that’s not-” Taisei stood up and tried to get a word in.

“NO- what was the point of buying me stuff then? And- and complimenting me so much?? Did you do it so that you could laugh at me when you finally decided you were going to tell me just how much you hate my guts! HAH!”

“W-wait Yuudai I do like you!”

“Ugh- look, there’s no point in pretending, you already said you didn’t want to be friends-”

“I SAID I DIDN’T WANT TO BE FRIENDS BECAUSE I WAS GOING TO ASK YOU OUT!” Taisei yelled. He was exasperated, flustered, and upset.

“...oh.” Yuudai said. Because honestly, what on earth do you say to that.

“Y-Yeah…” Taisei started blushing really hard. The two shared a moment of silence, where they both stood completely still. Yuudai looked like a deer caught in headlights, and honestly, he certainly seemed to be run over by that confession.

“S-so when you said you didn’t want to be friends...”

“mmhmm, I- I meant...” Taisei nodded, “and, I- I’m sorry I yelled. and uh… S-sorry, in general for everything, and, for not being honest straight away...” Taisei touched his face absentmindedly, “Ugh, This was all so unnecessary wasn't it. I just… When I took you out today, yeah, I was trying to make sure you liked me, but I also wanted to see you happy about something. You… always seem so down. It was good to see you enjoy yourself for once instead of being cranky. And, I was just sort of waiting for a time to tell you...”

“I…” Yuudai resented being called cranky, but, he thought about why he enjoyed himself. He sort of shrunk back a little bit, “I- I don’t really like shopping though…”

“What?? Wait, so, you didn’t even have fun?? Oh no- Yuudai I’m sorry- I had no idea, oh man were you bored the whole time? oh god now i must seem like a jerk! telling you I like you and… oh gosh, I’m such an idiot!” Taisei said, clearly distraught, the guilt and sadness in his voice made it seem like he was about to cry.

“N-no no no! I did have fun! Taisei!” Yuudai said, panicked.

“But-”

“I- I didn’t at first. That’s just because I don’t like shopping and I didn’t really want to come along in the first place.” Yuudai admitted.

“Then why _did_ you, if you knew you were going to have a bad time??”

“Because I-” Yuudai paused for a moment, looking Taisei in the eye for the first time in this entire goddam, fuckin' fic, “I just wanted to spend time with you. And, I did have fun, but, that was only because you were there, and you were having fun… I didn’t want to leave and disappoint you…” Yuudai admitted.

“Oh.” Taisei said, very softly.

The two of them shared, yet another silent moment, the only sound was the static, ever-present sound of the rain thudding against the roof. However this moment wasn’t as awkward, surprisingly. It was more of a moment where everything that needed to be talked about had been cleared up, and now it was all out in the open. The two of them sat down on the couch without a word.

Hime made another appearance, she jumped up on the couch and sat down in Yuudai’s lap, purring gently. She meowed softly, once, as if to ask what was going on. Yuudai sighed and put his hand gently on her soft little head, scratching behind her ears.

They heard the sounds of the rain get softer, and the wind dying down.

“Sounds like the storm is going away…” Taisei said, “I-I should probably get going, Jiro might need me to talk about stuff or- something.” He stood up and walked to the door, grabbing the bag that had his clothes in it. Yuudai put Hime down, despite her protests, and followed him.

“Wait uh… Taisei?” Yuudai started, but wasn’t really sure what he was supposed to ask really. Taisei turned to him, he had his hand on the doorknob.

“Yeah?” Taisei sounded a bit worried.

“Do you… want to go out on a date with me? Like, an actual date? Maybe?” Yuudai blushed. Taisei looked so excited, and touched, and happy.

“Of course!” Taisei yelled, seeming to lose himself in his excitement, although, Taisei is a very excitable person after all, “Wow, uh, are you free next Sunday?”

“Yeah, I- I am,” Yuudai stuttered.

“GREAT! I’ll pick up at noon and we can get lunch together or something. How’s that sound?”

“Thats… perfect. Yeah…” Yuudai said, he smiled.

“Well then… bye…” Taisei said awkwardly, opening the door and walking out.

“Yeah. Bye. Taisei.” Yuudai said, as the door closed.

He turned and put his back against the door. Feeling embarrassed, and flustered, and confused. His heart sank as a replay of everything that had just happened went through his mind and he wasn’t sure… ugh… he said so many stupid things, didn’t he… Taisei might realize that he’s not actually all that dateable and just… not show up. Ugh. Why did he even bother.

He sank to the floor and sat down, sighing heavily.

His phone buzzed in his pocket, he opened it up and saw it was a text from Taisei.

‘I love you. See you on Sunday.’

Yuudai felt his face get hot, and he heard Taisei quickly walk away from the other side of the door. Yuudai couldn’t help but smile, and there was a warm, pleasant feeling stirring around in his chest.

The storm seemed to have completely cleared up, and a bit of sunlight shone through Yuudai’s window.

Maybe… maybe everything was going to be okay for once…

 

 


End file.
